Wo ai ni
by Kim Minjie
Summary: ternyata walaupun mereka sudah terpisah jauh, tapi hubungan dan rasa cinta mereka masih bertahan sampai sekarang *apaan nih*/SIHAN and KIHAE COUPLE /yang nggak suka mendingan menyingkir dari fic saya/m-preg/mature content/no child
1. Chapter 1

**Wo ai ni**

**Summary : ternyata walaupun mereka sudah terpisah jauh, tapi hubungan dan rasa cinta mereka masih bertahan sampai sekarang *apaan nih***

**Disclaimer : you know that**

**Pairing : sihan **

**Rating : M**

**Warning : this fic not for child, mature content**

**Don't like don't read, no flame yang ngeflame saya sumpahin kepeleset di kamar mandi, and riview please**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"uuhnn... aahn...uhk... pelan-pelan Siwon" Hangeng mengerang keras saat siwon mengeluar masuk kan penis nya dengan kasar di dalam lubang Hangeng yang sempit dan hangat

"aah... mian hyung" desah Siwon sambil terus memaju mundur kan pinggul nya dengan sentakan yang keras dan gerakan yang cepat

"ber-berhenti ... uuuh ... sebentar" Hangeng menepuk-nepuk kepala Siwon agar menghentikan aksi nya, Siwon pun menurut lalu menghentikan gerakan in-out nya

"wae, hyung" tanya siwon kepada Hangeng yang tiba-tiba menyuruh nya berhenti, orang lagi asik-asik juga *plaaak*

"kau ini kasar sekali, lubang ku perih tau" jawab Hangeng sambil memijat pinggul nya yang pegal karena permainan kasar Siwon pada nya

"mianhae hyung, tadi aku tidak sabaran, kita ulangi ya" Siwon mengangkat kedua kaki Hangeng di bahu nya dan Hangeng hanya mengangguk menuruti perkataan Siwon

Siwon mengocok penis nya perlahan agar kembali menegang dengan sempurna lalu mempersiapkan nya di depan lubang Hangeng dan mulai memasukan nya kembali dengan perlahan tapi pasti

"nnngghn ... Si-Siwonnie" Hangeng mengerang keras saat penis besar Siwon kembali memasuki lubang sempit nya, Siwon yang memng sudah tidak sabaran langsung menghentakan penis nya dengan sekali hentakan

"aaahhkk ... appo" Hangeng berteriak kesakitan saat siwon kembali bergerak kasar setelah menghentakan penis nya dengan sekali hentakan tadi

"hhhmppnn ..." Siwon langsung membungkam mulut Hangeng dengan ciuman ganas nya dan semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya di dalam lubang Hangeng, Hangeng meremas rambut Siwon dan memeluk leher Siwon dengan erat saat mulai merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa saat Siwon menggenjot lubang Hangeng dengan gerakan yang suepr cepat, penis Siwon meubruk rektum Hangeng dengan sentakan-sentakan liar nya

"aaah ... yes Geng bao(bahasa mandarin nya baby Geng)" Siwon semakin mengangkat kaki Hangeng agar mempermudah proses in-out nya di lubang Hangeng dan mulai menciumi leher putih dan mulus milik Hangeng , tangan nya pun tidak tinggal diam ,tangan kanan nya mengocok penis Hangeng dengan cepat secepat gerakan in-out nya di dalam lubang Hangeng sedangkan tangan kiri nya di gunakan untuk menahan kaki Hangeng agar terus terbuka lebar dan mempermudah gerakan dan genjotan nya, kedua makhluk tuhan paling sexy itu pun terus bergumul dalam nikmat nya seks yang sedang mereka lakukan

"uuuhhh~ ... wonnie.. cum" Hangeng sudah ingin mencapai puncak nya yang di balas anggukan oleh Siwon, Siwon semakin mempercepat genjotan nya pada Hangeng untuk mengerjar puncak mereka

"nnngghnn.." Hangeng yang tidak bisa menahan hasrat nya lagi itu pun segera mengeluarkan sperma nya dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak di susul dengan Siwon yang tidak tahan dengan hangat nya dan himpitan dari lubang Hangeng ,Hangeng merasa lubang nya penuh dengan cairan yang hangat

"haaah... " Siwon menarik nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkan penis nya dan menidur kan diri nya di samping Hangeng, selesai mengatur nafas nya Siwon menoleh ke pada Hangeng yang sedang sibuk memainkan handphone milik nya yang tadi nya berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidur

"kau sedang apa Hyung" tanya Siwon seraya mendekati Hangeng lalu memeluk tubuh langsing dan sexy itu dari samping

"mencari pesan atau foto dari selingkuhan mu" jawab Hangeng sambil tetap memainkan jari lentik nya di handphone milik Siwon dengan serius, mencari kebenaran kalau Siwon benar-benar selingkuh, siapa tahu selama di korea Siwon benar selingkuh dari nya

"aku tidak sebodoh itu hyung, aku bisa saja kan langsung menghapus nya" balas Siwon sambil kembali menciumi leher putih dan mulus milik Hangeng

"jari kau benar-benar selingkuh ya" Hangeng menatap Siwon dengan tajam

"tentu saja tidak hyung ku yang babo, aku hanya mencintaimu seorang" Siwon menarik wajah Hangeng mendekat kepada nya lalu mencium nya sekilas

"benarkah" tanya Hangeng polos ke pada Siwon yang hendak mencium nya lagi itu

"tentu saja, kalau aku bohong ,untuk apa kita masih berhubungan sampai sekarang" Siwon menarik leher Hangeng lalu meraup bibir mungil merah muda milik Hangeng, Siwon terus melumat bibir Hangeng sampai memerah dan sedikit membengkak karena gigitan dan lumantan seduktif siwon

"hyung~" desah Siwon saat melepaskan pagutan bibir nya dengan Hangeng lalu menatap wajah Hangeng dengan sangat seduktif

"wae" tanya Hangeng yang bingung dengan kelakukan Siwon

"aku masih tegang, ayo kita lakukan lagi hyung~" jawab Siwon sambil menunjukan penis nya yang kembali menegang gara-gara memandangi wajah Hangeng nya tadi, Hangeng melotot melihat penis Siwon yang besar dan tegang

"ahaha, aku masih ada pekerjaan, jadi aku kabur dulu ya" Hangeng langsung berniat kabur sebelum kembali di perkosa oleh Siwon tapi memang dasar si Siwon ntuh nafsuh atau cepat dia langsung menarik pinggang Hangeng dan kembali menghempaskan nya ke tampat tidur

"kau tidak boleh kabur dari ku hyung" Siwon menindih Hangeng dan mulai membuka lebar kaki Hangeng ,dan Hangeng sendiri hanya pasrah saja akan di perkosa oleh Siwon untuk yang entah keberapa kali nya

Dan selanjut nya hanya terdengar suara erangan dan desahan seduktif dari seorang Tan Hangeng

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pagi yang cerah

Hangeng terbangun dari tidur nya karena kelelahan habis bermain semalaman dengan Siwon , dia mendudukan diri nya sambil menahan sakit dan pegal di pinggul nya ,dia menarik bad cover untuk menutupi diri nya yang polos lalu berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi ,meninggal kan Siwon yang masih tertidur dengan sama polos tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi nya

Zraaasss...

Air shower yang dingin membasahi setiap jengkal kulit Hangeng ,Hangeng menggosok tubuh nya dengan sabun cair berbau mint, lalu membilas nya hingga bersih, dia juga tak lupa mengeramas rambut hitam pendek nya

Siwon ikut terbangun saat mendengar suara gemercik air yang turun dari shower yang di hidupkan oleh Hangeng, Siwon mengerjabkan mata nya beberapa kali lalu bangun dan mendudukan diri nya di tempat tidur

"kau sudah bangun" ucap Hangeng ke pada Siwon saat keluar dari kamar mandi yang hanya menggunakan jubah mandi nya setelah menyelesaikan acara mandi nya tadi

"hyung" Siwon mendekat ke arah Hangeng yang sedang mengeringkan rambut nya menggunakan handuk

"ada apa wonnie chagiya" Hangeng berbalik lalu bertanya ke pada Siwon yang sedang memandangi nya lalu memasang kan handuk yang di pakai nya untuk mengeringkan rambut nya tadi ke pada Siwon yang masih benar-benar telanjang bulat

"bagaimana kalau morning sex" jawab Siwon sambil mendekatkan wajah nya hendak mencium bibir Hangeng yang merah dan tipis itu

"tidak Siwon, apa kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini" Hangeng langsung menahan bibir Siwon yang hendak mencium nya dengan tangan nya lalu menjauh kan nya

"yah, jadwalku hari ini banyak sekali" Siwon menarik Hangeng ke pelukan nya lalu menciumi leher Hangeng dari belakang lalu mengelus perut Hangeng di balik kain yang menutupi tubuh Hangeng

"yasudah, mandi sana, lalu pergilah bekerja" Hangeng melepaskan pelukan Siwon lalu mendorong nya memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup pintu nya, Siwon hanya menurut lalu memulai acara mandi nya

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"hyung ,kau sedang apa" tanya Siwon setelah menyelesaikan acara mandi pagi nya ke pada Hangeng yang sedang berkutat di dapur

"sedang membuat kan sarapan untuk mu" jawab Hangeng sambil menggoreng telur mata sapi di atas penggorengan panas yang sedang di genggam nya

"beijing fried rice seperti biasa ya hyung" Siwon mendudukan diri nya di salah satu kursi di meja makan yang terletak di dapur milik Hangeng

"ne" jawab Hangeng singkat

"benar-benar calon istri idaman" gumam Siwon sambil menggosok-gosok dagu nya menggunakan jari tangan nya

"apa kata mu" tanya Hangeng saat menaruh dua piring nasi goreng andalan nya di atas meja makan

"ah ani" jawab Siwon sambil menggelengkan kepala nya

"ehm, oh iya wonnie kapan kau pulang ke korea" Hangeng bertanya ke pada Siwon sambil memakan sarapan pagi mereka

"nanti saat super junior m selesai ngadain konser di cina, dan tunggu drama terbaruku selesai, hyung memang nya kenapa"

"ah aniyo, hanya saja aku masih ingin bertemu dengan mu"

"tenang hyung ,sebentar lagi kita akan sangat sering bertemu" ujar Siwon sambil trsenyum

"maksud nya" Hangeng bingung dengan perkataan Siwon barusan

"nanti kau akan tahu, Geng bao" Siwon tersenyum lalu melanjutkan sarapan nya sebelum konser bersama super junior m dan shuting film drama terbaru nya di cina

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hangeng berpose di depan kamera yang akan memotret nya ,Hangeng terus berganti-ganti pose, pemotretan kali ini tema nya adalah pakaian trend 2012 di cina yang di import dari amerika, Hangeng memang sudah sering jadi model foto majalah karena fisik nya yang sangat mendukung

"yup, Hangeng sedikit ke kiri" intruksi dari fotografer yang sedang memotret nya dan di ikuti oleh Hangeng

"Hangeng , ada apa dengan leher mu, kenapa banyak tanda merah nya begitu" ujar direktur perusahaan majalah fashion tersebut

"ah, maaf ini gara-gara di gigit oleh nyamuk semalam" jawab Hangeng dengan gugup takut permainan nya dengan Siwon ketahuan oleh direktur nya itu

"oh, yah cepat tutupi dengan make up" suruk direktur kepada Hangeng, Hangeng menurut dan break sebentar dari acara pemotretan nya lalu segera meminta tukang rias artis untuk me make up nya menutupi bekas tanda merah di leher nya

Setelah selesai menutupi tanda merah di leher nya Hangeng segera melanjut kan pemotretan untuk majalah yang akan di terbitkan untuk minggu depan itu

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, akhir nya Hangeng menyelesaikan pemotretan nya, rasa lelah segera menyerang nya seluruh tubuh nya, dia langsung membuka pintu apartement nya agar bisa langsung beristirahat, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Hangeng tidak tinggal di tempat orang tua nya dan malah lebih memilih tinggal di apartement yang cukup besar itu, jawaban nya tentu saja agar dia bisa lebih mandiri dan juga bisa dia tinggali bersama Siwon saat sedang di cina

Hangeng langsung menjatuh kan diri nya di tempat tidur yang cukup besar itu dan mulai menutup mata nya dan mengistirahat kan tubuh nya yang sangat lelah karena bekerja seharian

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"hyung hari ini kau menginap di tempat Hangeng hyung lagi ya" tanya Kyuhyun ke pada Siwon yang sedang memberes kan barang nya selesai super junior m manggung tadi

"ne" jawab Siwon singkat

"hyung~ aku ikut, aku rindu sekali dengan Hangeng gege" rengek Kyuhyun kepada Siwon sebelum meninggal kan nya dengan member suju lain nya

"tidak bisa Kyu, kau nanti malah mengganggu kami" ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut sedang kan kyuhyun hanya mempot kan bibir nya

"semua nya, aku pulang duluan ya" pamit Siwon dengan semua kru dan member super junior lain nya yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh semua orang di sana, dan Siwon segera pergi menuju apartement hyung tercinta nya

Sesampai Siwon di apartement Hangeng dia segera memakir kan mobil nya di tempat parkiran dan segera berjalan menuju apartement Hangeng , Siwon terkejut saat melihat pintu apartement Hangeng yang terbuka

Siwon langsung masuk ke dalam dan mencari orang tercinta nya itu ,Siwon menghelah nafas lega saat melihat wajah imut Hangeng yang sedang tertidur di atas tempat tidur, Siwon tersenyum dan kembali ke depan untuk mengunci dan menutup pintu apartement

Siwon mendekat lalu menaiki tempat tidur dengan perlahan agar Hangeng tidak terganggu dan terbangun dari tidur nyenyak nya, siwon mendekat kan diri nya ke Hangeng lalu memeluk Hangeng dari belakang sambil mengelus pelan perut Hangeng yang rata dan mulai menyusul Hangeng ke alam bawah sadar

Memeluk Hangeng dengan erat, dan tidak akan dia lepas kan pelukan itu, dan tidak akan dia biarkan siapa pun memeluk Hangeng nya selain diri nya ,hanya dia yang boleh mencintai dan memeluk Hangeng nya dengan erat

**To be continue or the end **

**Semua tergantung reader yang meriview cerita saya, haduh bukan nya neglanjutin fic eh saya malah buat fanfic baru lagi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi setiap mau ngelanjutin ntuh fic pala saya mumet dan eror, sumpah saya gak bisa mikir banget, jadi saya mau ngelampiasin nya dengan fic ini hahahaha,nie saya tiba-tiba pengen banget buat han gege sama Siwon nc an jadi tangan saya yang sangat gatel pengen nulis nih fic akhir nya saya lakukan juga, akhir nya saya puas setelah hasrat saya kesampaian *author gak jelas* **

**Yupz kalo yang mau lanjut to next chap :**

"huwaaa aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memakai tuxedo saat kita menikah nanti"

"kau akan memakai gaun ,Geng bao sayang"

"kenapa begitu"

"tentu saja,because you are pregnant baby Geng"

**So ada yang mau lanjut monggo di riview ya dan kalau jelek dan ndak suka ntar saya hapus fic ini, ok**

**See you ^_^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : you know that**

**Pairing : sihan , kihae and many more (kalau ada yang mau riquets)**

**Rating : M (mature)**

**Warning : this fic not for child, mature content, male pregnancy**

**Don't like don't read, no flame yang ngeflame saya sumpahin kepeleset di kamar mandi, and riview please**

**Special thank's untuk yang nge riview fic saya, tanpa riview kalian mungkin saya tidak akan melanjutkan fic ini, thank you all *kiss***

**Ingat anak di bawah umur tidak boleh membaca atau membuka fanfic ini **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sreeeeekk ...

Hangeng membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela apartement nya, kilau cahaya mentari pagi menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu, sinar matahari yang silau menusuk-nusuk mata Siwon yang masih terpejam, membuat nya terbangun dan membuka mata nya

"pagi baby" Siwon menyapa Hangeng yang sedang melipat bad cover dan hendak membereskan tempat tidur

"pagi Siwon, ada jadwal hari ini" balas Hangeng lalu bertanya

"Ani, hari ini aku libur, akhirnya bisa istirahat seharian" Jawab Siwon sambil berguling-guling di atas kasur

"padahal aku ingin memberes kan tempat tidur" Hangeng mengurung kan niat nya untuk memberes kan tempat tidur dan ikut berguling di samping Siwon, Siwon memeluk Hangeng dari samping lalu menyandar kan kepala nya di dada Hangeng

"kau mau sarapan" Hangeng bertanya pada Siwon sambil mengelus kepala nya dengan lembut

"aku mau sarapan hyung saja" jawab Siwon sambil mulai meraba-raba tubuh sexy milik Hangeng

"tidak bisa" Hangeng langsung menyingkir kan tangan Siwon yang meraba-raba tubuh nya

"waeyo" tanya Siwon sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Hangeng yang memegangi tangan nya

"aku baru saja mencuci sprai, selimut, dan sarung bantal" jawab Hangeng masih setia memegangi tangan Siwon yang kembali beraksi

"ayolah hyung, sekali saja" Siwon memeluk erat tubuh Hangeng yang hendak berdiri dari tempat tidur

"tidak"

"iya"

"aku bilang tidak, ya tidak"

"aku mau nya iya"

"pokok nya tidak"

"arraseo, hyung aku menyerah" akhir nya Siwon menyerah dan melepaskan pelukan nya pada Hangeng ,Hangeng berdiri lalu tersenyum kepada Siwon

"padahal besok aku pulang ke korea" cibir Siwon sebelum Hangeng meninggal kan nya

"mwo, secepat itu, kenapa tiba-tiba" Hangeng langsung melompat ke tempat tidur dan langsung di tangkap oleh Siwon dengan senang hati

"karena urusan ku di sini sudah selesai" Siwon memeluk Hangeng dengan erat sambil sesekali mencari kesempatan untuk kembali meraba-raba tubuh Hangeng

"aku ikut" ujar Hangeng sambil membingkai wajah Siwon dengan kedua tangan nya lalu menatap nya lekat-lekat

"aku sudah ambil cuti untuk kita menikah minggu depan" sambung Hangeng lalu mencium Siwon sekilas lalu berdiri dan meninggal kan Siwon, sedang kan Siwon hanya tersenyum lebar kalau Hangeng ikut ke korea dengan nya 'aku bisa sering-sering minta nc-an sama hyung' batin Siwon senang karena bisa sering minta jatah dari hyung tercinta nya itu *author+Siwon di bakar Han gege*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hangeng sedang mencuci piring selesai dia dan Siwon makan tadi, Hangeng menggosok piring kotor tersebut sampai sebersih mungkin, tiba-tiba Hangeng merasakan seseorang sedang berdiri di belakang nya

"hyung~, sini ku bantu gosok" lengan kekar Siwon terjulur ke depan untuk membantu Hangeng menggosok piring kotor di tangan nya

"apaan sih, gak usah" Hangeng menyingkir kan tangan Siwon dari piring yang di pegang nya

"gak papa, sini ku bantu gosok-gosok" Siwon menyingkirkan tangan Hangeng lalu kembali menggosok piring yang sedang di cuci Hangeng

"aku bisa sendiri" Hangeng kembali menyingkir kan tangan Siwon dari piring yang sedang di cuci nya, akhir nya siwon menyerah dan menyingkirkan tangan nya, tapi dia tidak menjauh dari Hangeng, Siwon malah semakin mendekati Hangeng lalu mengelus punggung Hangeng dan menciumi leher Hangeng, lalu tangan nya terus ke bawah dan mengelus bokong Hangeng yang sexy lalu meremas nya kuat

"nnnggghnn ..." desah Hangeng saat Siwon semakin kuat meremas bokong Hangeng

"Siwon... ngh ... aku sedang mencuci piring" Hangeng berusaha menjauh kan tangan Siwon yang mulai menggerayangi seluruh tubuh nya

"nyuci nya nanti saja hyung" Siwon berbisik di telinga Hangeng sambil menggesek-gesek kan penis nya yang menegang di balik celana jeans nya ke belahan bokong Hangeng yang sexy

"aahhh ... Si-Siwon ...jangan sekarang" Hangeng mendorong Siwon menjauh dari nya

"iya deh hyung" Siwon menjauh dari Hangeng lalu meninggal kan Hangeng yang sedang menatap kepergian nya

"Siwon kau marah ya" teriak Hangeng sambil menyusul Siwon yang berjalan menuju kamar nya

"wonnie, kau tidak marah kan" Hangeng menarik tangan Siwon yang membuat Siwon berhenti berjalan dan menatap nya

"jangan marah ya" Hangeng memperlihat kan senyum manis nya ke pada Siwon, Siwon hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hangeng dan kembali berjalan menuju kamar, Hangeng kembali emngikuti Siwon ,Hangeng sangat takut kalau Siwon marah pada nya karena kalau Siwon sudah ngambek pasti butuh waktu lama untuk nya agar bisa kembali bermanja dengan Siwon

"Siwon ayolah, jangan acuh kan aku, kalau kau marah bilang" Siwon tetap tidak menjawab dia malah membereskan pakaian nya lalu memasukan nya ke dalam koper, Hangeng sangat tidak suka sifat Siwon yang sedang marah pada nya

"hiks ... jangan marah" kalau Siwon sudah mencueki Hangeng satu-satu nya jurus andalan Hangeng adalah menangis, biasa nya Siwon paling tidak bisa melihat wajah sedih Hangeng apalagi kalau Hangeng sampai menangis, dan benar saja Siwon langsung menoleh kepada Hangeng lalu berjalan dan mendekati Hangeng yang semakin menangis

"uljima, kenapa kau menangis, aku tidak marah hyung" Siwon langsung memeluk Hangeng dan menenang kan nya dengan mengelus-ngelus punggung Hangeng

"benarkah" Hangeng mendongkak kan kapala nya memandang Siwon dengan senyuman manis nya

"tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah marah kepada mu hyung" Hangeng semakin mengerat kan pelukan nya pada Siwon

"hyung ,kau pura-pura menangis ya " Siwon melepaskan pelukan Hangeng lalu menatap Hangeng dengan lekat

"ehehe, yang penting aku berhasil meluluh kan mu" Hangeng menjulur kan lidah nya lalu segera kabur dari Siwon, Siwon yang sigap langsung menarik pinggang Hangeng lalu menggendong Hangeng ala bridal menuju ke tempat tidur lalu menghempaskan badan Hangeng di sana

"Geng bao, tadi appa menelepon ku" ujar Siwon sambil menindih Hangeng dan membuka kancing kemeja Hangeng satu persatu

"appa bilang apa pada mu" tanya Hangeng yang sedang memandang Siwon yang sedang membuka kemeja nya

"appa bilang kau mau kita menikah di mana" jawab Siwon sambil membuka lalu melempar kemeja putih Hangeng ke sembarang arah

"terserah ... aahh... aku menurut saja.. ngh" desah Hangeng saat Siwon mulai menciumi, menjilat, dan melumat kulit leher putih dan mulus milik Hangeng

"kalau begitu kita kita akan menikah di korea, appa sudah menyiapkan nya di sana" setelah selesai mengucapkan perkataan nya Siwon langsung melumat sexy dan menggoda milik Hangeng, Siwon menghisap nya kuat dan menggigit-gigit bibir nya hingga membengkak dan memerah

Oh iya kalian pasti bertanya bagaimana mereka bisa menikah, itu karena

.-.-.-.-. flashback .-.-.-.-.

2 bulan yang lalu

Saat ini Hangeng sedang menikmati liburan nya di korea bersama Siwon, dia sedang duduk di sofa sambil mengobrol dengan Choi Jiwon seorang adik dari perempuan dari Choi Siwon ,dongsaeng sekaligus kekasih nya sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, Hangeng pun sudah kenal bahkan sudah akrab dengan keluarga Siwon karena kepolosan,kebaikan ,dan ketulusan Hangeng pada Siwon, begitu juga dengan Siwon sendiri yang telah berhasil mecuri hati ibu Hangeng dan merestui hubungan nya dengan Hangeng

"gege, oppa Siwon itu orang nya bagaimana " tanya Jiwon kepada Hangeng yang duduk di samping nya

"yang jelas, dia orang yang sangat romantis" jawab Hangeng sambil tersenyum kepada Jiwon, Jiwon yang melihat Hangeng tersenyum pun ikut tersenyum

"uwah, gege beruntung sekali mendapat kan oppa ku" ujar Jiwon yang di balas dengan kekehan dari Hangeng

"aku lah yang beruntung mendapat kan gege mu ini" sela Siwon di antara pembicaran adik nya dan namjachingu nya itu, Siwon duduk di sebelah Hangeng lalu memeluk nya dengan manja

Pletaak ...

Hangeng memukul kepala Siwon agak keras, Siwon memegangi kepala nya sambil mengadu ke sakitan

"apa kau tidak malu dengan Jiwon" Hangeng melepas kan pelukan Siwon dari nya, tapi Siwon ngotot tidak mau melepas kan pelukan nya dan malah semakin mengerat kan pelukan nya

"hahaha, tidak papa gege, aku sangat suka melihat kalian berdua bermesraan" Jiwon mengambil handphone nya dan segera memfoto mereka berdua untuk mengabadikan moment romantis kakak nya dan calon kakak ipar nya itu

"tuh kan ,Jiwon saja setuju dengan kemesraan kita"

"apaan sih, kakak dan adik sama saja" Hangeng berusaha melepaskan pelukan Siwon pada nya, Siwon akhir nya melepaskan pelukan nya lalu berlutut di depan Hangeng lalu mengeluarkan kotak berwarna hitam di dalam saku jas nya ,Hangeng memiringkan kepala nya karena bingung dengan apa sedang di lakukan Siwon, sedang kan Jiwon sudah menutup mulut nya rapat agar tidak berteriak kencang dan mengganggu acara pelamaran yang akan Siwon lakukan

"Tan Hangeng" ucap Siwon lembut sambil menyungging kan senyuman paling manis nya

"A-apa" Jawab Hangeng dengan gugup karena tiba-tiba Siwon memanggil nama nya dengan lengkap tanpa kata hyung atau apapun

"Would you marry me" Siwon membuka kotak hitam di tangan nya dan menghadap kan nya ke hadapan Hangeng ,mata Hangeng membulat ,Siwon melamar nya ,dia tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ,tapi ini lah yang dia tunggu-tunggu selama ini

"I Do" Hangeng mengangguk mengiyakan lamaran Siwon sambil tersenyum manis, Siwon langsung tersenyum lebar dan memakaikan cincin di dalam kotak itu ke jari tangan Hangeng lalu segera memeluk Hangeng dengan erat sampai-sampai mereka terjungkal dari atas sofa

"Kyaaaaaaaa ... " Jiwon yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan teriakan nya akhirnya berteriak kencang sambil melompat-lompat dan berteriak-berteriak girang

"yey, akhirnya oppa Siwon dan Hangeng gege akan menikah" teriak Jiwon sambil melompat-lompat di atas sofa ,sedang kan Siwon sudah mencium Hangeng dengan mesrah tidak memperdulikan Jiwon yang terus berteriak tentang diri nya dan Hangeng , Jiwon sangat setuju jika yang menjadi kakak ipar nya adalah Hangeng, karena dia begitu menyukai Hangeng yang sangat baik dan polos itu

.-.-.-.-.-. end of flashback .-.-.-.-.-.

Pertunangan Hangeng dan Siwon sudah berlangsung sejak sebulan yang lalu, dan pernikahan mereka di undur sampai sekarang karena kesibukan masing-masing tapi Mr. Choi menetap kan pernikahan mereka minggu depan, dan tidak dapat di undur lagi, karena lebih cepat lebih baik kan, kedua orang tua Siwon tentu saja merestui mereka selain karena mereka saling mencintai sesuatu yang special di diri Hangeng pun bisa mereka dapat kan, dan tentu saja itu dapat membuat keluarga Choi bahagia

"huwaaa aku sudah tidak sabar memakai tuxedo saat kita menikah nanti" ujar Hangeng di sela-sela Siwon yang sedang memberikan Kiss mark di leher nya

"kau akan memakai gaun, geng bao sayang" sela Siwon saat menghentikan aksi nya lalu memandang Hangeng

"kenapa begitu" tanya Hangeng sambil balas memandangi Siwon

"tentu saja, because you are pregnant baby Geng" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar ,Hangeng memiring kan kepala nya, dari mana Siwon bisa tau kalau dia hamil

"kau tau dari mana" Hangeng kembali bertanya ke pada Siwon

Siwon berdiri lalu beranjak ke meja dan membuka laci nya, lalu Siwon mengambil test pack atau alat untuk mengetes ke hamilan yang di temukan nya di kamar mandi, lalu menunjukan nya di depan muka Hangeng

"ini positif Geng bao" mata Hangeng melotot melihat apa yang barusan di tunjukan oleh Siwon pada nya

"I-itu " Hangeng terbata menjawa perkataan Siwon , Siwon kembali menindih nya setelah sebelum nya menaruh alat tadi di atas meja

"kapan kau mengecek nya" tanya Siwon kepada Hangeng yang berada di bawah nya

"seminggu yang lalu" jawab Hangeng sambil menutup muka nya dengan bantal karena malu terus di pandangi oleh Siwon

"kenapa kau tidak bilang" Siwon mengambil dan melempar bantal yang menutupi muka Hangeng dengan sembarangan

"I-i-itu kejutan untuk mu" Hangeng kembali mengambil bantal yang berada di atas tempat tidur dan kembali menutupi wajah nya dengan bantal yang di abil nya itu

"kejutan bagaimana, appa bisa membunuh ku ,kalau tau calon menantu nya hamil di luar nikah" siwon kembali mengambil bantal yang menutupi muka Hangeng dan kembali melempar nya

"kan salah mu juga" Hangeng menyalah kan Siwon sambil memukul kepala Siwon

"apa salah ku" Siwon tidak terima di salahkan dan di pukul oleh Hankyung

"gara-gara kau tidak memakai pengaman saat kita melakukan nya waktu itu" Hangeng kembali memukul kepala siwon ,agar Siwon sadar dengan apa yang telah di perbuat nya dengan Hangeng

"iya juga ya" akhir nya Siwon sadar kalau yang membuat Hangeng hamil itu yang tentu saja gara-gara dia

"dasar babo" Hangeng mencubit pipit Siwon dengan kuat membuat Siwon mengaduh kesakitan dan berusaha melepaskan pipi nya yang terus di cubit oleh Hangeng , akhir nya Hangeng merasa kasihan lalu melepaskan cubitan nya di pipi Siwon

"hyung appo" Siwon mengelus-ngelus pipi nya yang merah karena di cubit Hangeng tadi sedang kan Hangeng hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Siwon

"hyung aku akan membalas nya sekarang juga" Siwon tersenyum lebar lalu mulai membuka celana putih serta underwear milik Hangeng dengan cepat dan tidak sabaran dan melempar nya sembarang lalu mulai menggenggam dan mengocok penis Hangeng hingga menegang ,Hangeng menggigit bibir bawah nya menahan erangan yang ingin sekali keluar saat lidah hangat dan basah siwon menyapu penis nya

"aaaaahhh ... wonnie" desah Hangeng saat Siwon semakin membuka lebar kaki nya lalu menjilat paha dalam nya dengan gerakan seduktif dan memberikan beberapa tanda merah di sana

"nnngghhn ... aah" Hangeng menggeliat di atas tempat tidur saat Siwon yang mulai mengulum dan menjilati penis nya yang sudah sangat menegang dan di hiasi dengan sedikit cairan percum, Siwon mulai memaju mundur kan kepala nya perlahan

"lebih ... ungh... cepat" Hangeng menduduk kan diri nya sambil meremas-remas rambut Siwon dengan kedua tangan nya, Siwon semakin melebar kan kaki Hangeng dan mempercepat gerakan maju-mundur mulut nya di penis Hangeng

"aaaahkk ... " Hangeng berteriak kencang saat klimaks menghampiri diri nya ,Hangeng langsung tepar di atas tempat tidur dengan nafas yang masih belum beraturan, sedang kan Siwon sedang asyik membersihkan dan menelan cairan yang di keluarkan Hangeng karena ulah nya tadi

"Hyung,aku masuk ya" ujar Siwon sambil membuka paha Hangeng lalu mengoleskan body lotion di jari tangan nya

"aku capek Siwon" Hangeng menutu kaki nya dan menjauh kan tangan Siwon yang hendak mempersiap kan nya tapi Siwon tidak perduli dan kembali membuka kaki Hangeng lalu memasukan kedua jari nya yang sudah licin tadi ke dalam hole Hangeng yang sempit dan hangat

"uuuhhk ... pelan-pelan" ujar Hangeng saat jari Siwon yang bergerak kasar di dalam hole nya

"kau memang sempit sekali hyung" Siwon sedikit kesusahan menggerakan jari nya saat dia mulai menambah kan dua jari lagidi dalam hole Hangeng lalu mulai menggerak-gerangkan dan menusuk-nusuk rektum Hangeng agar menemukan letak di mana kenikmatan Hangeng

"ngh~" Hangeng melengguh saat Siwon tidak sengaja menusuk titik kenikmatan nya, Siwon tersenyum saat sudah menemukan titik kenikmatan Hangeng lalu mengelurkan jari nya dan langsung membuka resleting celana nya tanpa membuka baju nya lalu mengeluarkan penis besar nya yang sudah sangat menegang itu, Siwon mengangkat kedua kaki Hangeng lalu menyangga nya di lengan kekar nya dan memposisikan penis nya di depan hole sempit milik Hangeng

"hhnnnnggh ... " Hangeng mendesah sangat seduktif saat Siwon memasukan penis nya ke dalam diri Hangeng lalu mulai memompa nya pelan

"aaassshhhh ... " desah Siwon saat merasakan rangsangan dari gesekan antara penis nya dan lubang hangat Hangeng, Siwon yang ingin mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih pun mulai menggerak kan pinggul nya semakin cepat ,kembali menusuk–nusuk titik kenikmatan Hangeng berulang kali

"ah ... aaah ..." Hangeng mendesah-desah seiring pergerakan pinggul Siwon yang terus menusuk dan menghantam rektum nya, Siwon membungkam mulut Hangeng dan melumat nya dengan liar sedang kan Hangeng meremas rambut Siwon dan memeluk leher Siwon menekan kepala nya untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman dan lumatan Siwon pada bibi nya ,Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakan nya saking cepat dan bernafsu nya gerakan Siwon tempat Tidur yang mereka gunakan untuk berncinta itu pun ikut berdecit dan bergoyang , desahan dan erangan liar Hangeng menggema di ruangan yang cukup besar itu

"wonnie... cum" desah Hangeng yang merasa akan mengeluarkan precum nya yang sudah di ujung, Siwon mengangguk dan semakin mempercepat gerakan nya lalu kembali mengocok penis Hangeng yang dia lupakan ,tidak sampai satu menit akhirnya mereka mencapai climaks nya ,Hangeng merasa diri nya penuh dengan sperma Siwon yang hangat sedang kan sperma Hangeng muncrat dikemeja Siwon dan perut nya

"hyung sperti nya anak kita nanti kembar ya" ujar Siwon sambil mengatur nafas nya ,Hangeng tersenyum lalu mengelap keringat Siwon dengan tangan nya seraya mengangguk mengiyakan

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Siwon dan Hangeng berangkat menuju korea menggunakan pesawat berangkat bersama member super junior lain nya dan langsung mendapat berbagai pertanyaan dan pelukan dari dongsaeng-dongsaeng nya itu, dan sampai dengan selamat, sesampai nya mereka di korea mereka langsung menuju super junior's dorm untuk menemui saudara lama mereka ,Hangeng yang pasti nya sangat rindu dengan mereka karena dia lah yang paling lama tidak bertemu dengan semua member suju

"anyeong haseyo" teriak Hangeng saat memasuki dorm super junior

"Hyung kami merindukan mu" Hangeng langsung di sambut oleh teriakan dan pelukan dari Sungmin dan semua member suju lain nya

"Donghae mana, bukan kah dia pulang duluan" tanya Siwon kepada member suju yang sedang mengerubungi Hangeng dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang mereka lontar kan pada Hangeng

"dia ada di kamar bersama kibummie" Jawab Eunhyunk dan kembali ikut bertanya ke pada Hangeng ,Siwon mengangguk dan ikut duduk di samping Hangeng yang sedang di wawancarai oleh para dongsaeng dan Leeteuk hyung nya

.

"aaahhh ... Bummie aku seperti mendengar suara Hangeng hyung" ujar Donghae di sela-sela kegiatan mesum nya dengan Kibum

"uhm ... seperti nya begitu" Kibum mengiyakan perkataan Donghae sambil terus menggerakan pinggul nya maju mundur

"huwaaa ... Hangeng hyung sudah datang" Donghae langsung menarik diri nya dari Kibum lalu segera memakai pakaian nya yang berserakan di lantai

"tunggu hyung, ini bagaimana " Kibum menunjuk-nunjuk diri nya yang masih menegang karena baru saja masuk ke dalam Donghae tadi

"lanjut nanti malam saja" selesai memakai pakaian nya Donghae segera berlari keluar kamar menuju Hangeng hyung nya yang baru datang itu

"hyung tanggung nih" teriak Kibum ke pada Donghae yang tentu saja tidak di hiraukan nya 'padahal kan dia pulang cepat demi aku' batin Kibum lalu memakai pakaian nya dan segera menyusul hyung nya itu

.

"Hyung~" Donghae langsung memeluk Hangeng dengan erat, dia begitu merindukan Hyung nya itu, karena gara-gara Kibum yng pulang ke dorm dia jadi tidak bisa pulang bareng Hangeng dan memilih pulang duluan demi Kibum sang dongsaeng tercinta nya itu

"uuuhhhhkk ..." Hangeng langsung berlari ke kamar mandi meninggal kan member suju dengan pandangan heran lalu melewati Kibum yang baru keluar dari kamar dengan juga memandang nya heran

"huuueeeeeekkkkk ..." Hangeng langsung memuntah kan isi perut nya di wastafel kamar mandi di susul oleh Siwon yang memijat-mijat tengkuk nya

"Hangeng kenapa" ujar Leeteuk yang terkejut dengan reaksi Hangeng yang tiba-tiba muntah-muntah

"salah makan kali" timpal Ryeowook dan mendapat kan anggukan dari Sungmin dan Shindong

"atau mungkin dia keracunan makanan" kali ini Eunhyuk yang menimpali ucapan Ryeowook dan di dukung dengan anggukan dari Yesung dan Kyuhyun dan langsung mendapat hadiah jitakan dari sang leader

"Hangeng hyung muntah melihat ku" ujar Donghae sambil menangis di pelukan Kibum dan member lain yang melihat Donghae menangis hanya bisa cengo

"bukan karena Donghae kok" mata Donghae langsung berbinar mendengar penuturan Hangeng ,Hangeng tersenyum melihat wajah berbinar Donghae

"jadi karena apa hyung" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah penasaran

"itu karena" ucap Hangeng

"karena" ulang kembali oleh semua member suju

"karena" Hangeng kembali memotong perkataan nya

"karena" ujar member suju yang sudah sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan di katakan Hangeng sedang kan Siwon hanyatersenyum melihat calon istri nya dan parang songsaeng serta hyung nya itu

"karena aku ..." Hangeng kembali mempotong kata-kata nya membuat semua member suju makin penasaran dan tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan mereka dengar dan memandang Hangeng dengan serius dan penuh rasa pensaran

**To be continue**

**To next chap: **

"bummie aku juga mau kita nikah" -Donghae

"tenang saja aku akan segera melamar mu"- Kibum

"aku lelah hannie"-Siwon

"pokok nya aku mau 'itu' wonnie"- Hangeng

**Hahaha akhir nya saya lanjut juga nih fic , oh iya sedikit pemberi tahuan keluarga Hangeng dan Siwon itu udah tau kalo special nya Hangeng itu bisa hamil, itu lah maka nya appa nya Siwon sangat setuju dengan Hangeng sebagai calon menantu nya, udah baik hati, pinter masak, sifat keibuan, cinta dengan Siwon, bisa hamil lagi, dan di chap depan bakal saya buat Hangeng nya ngidam minta nc-an dengan Siwon *parah nih author***

**So ada yang mau lanjut di riview ya,Dan chapter selanjut nya bakal ada nc an nya KIHAE couple ada yang berminat ,hargai lah saya yang sudah menguras keringat dan otak ini dengan Riview kalian , dan maaf kan lah otak saya yang kelewatan mesum ini**

**Bye bye, see you to next chap ^_^/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : you know that**

**Pairing : sihan slight kihae dikit**

**Rating : M (mature)**

**Warning : this fic not for child, mature content, male pregnancy, fanfic full nc/lemon**

**Don't like don't read, no flame yang ngeflame saya sumpahin kepeleset di kamar mandi, and riview please**

**Special thank's untuk yang nge riview fic saya, tanpa riview kalian mungkin saya tidak akan melanjutkan fic ini, thank you all *kiss*, karena ini fanfic SiHan jadi kihae nya cuma dikit, maaf ya**

**Ingat anak di bawah umur tidak boleh membaca atau membuka fanfic ini **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Karena aku hamil" ceplos Hangeng, seketika mata semua member melotot karena tidak percaya dengan perkataan Hangeng

"Benarkah kok bisa" tanya Leeteuk kepada Hangeng yang senyum-senyum gaje

"Bisa dong hyung" jawab Hangeng semakin melebar kan senyum nya

"Beneran, kapan dan di mana buat nya" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius sambil mengusap-usap dagu nya, seketika terdengar bunyi 'pleeetak' yang berasal dari kepala Kyuhyun yang di jitak oleh Hyungdeul nya

"Appo, aku kan hanya bercanda" ringgis Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepala nya yang benjol

"Minggu depan kami akan segera menikah" ucap Siwon ,semua member langsung menatap Siwon penuh arti

"Uwaaah selamat ya ,akhirnya jadi juga" teriak Sungmin sambil menyalami tangan Siwon dan menepuk pundak Siwon

"Kami semua pasti datang" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Hangeng dengan erat, sambil grepe-grepe lah dikit *plaaak*

"Bummie aku juga mau kita nikah" Ucap Donghae di sela-sela pelukan nya dengan Kibum yang sedang mengrepe-grepe diri nya

"tenang saja aku akan segera melamar mu" Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae sambil terus mengrepe-grepe Donghae. Selanjut nya tawa dan candaan dari member super junior membahana di ruangan yang penuh dengan rasa kekeluargaan itu

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At night

"Aaaah ... bummie lebih dalam" desah Donghae saat Kibum mulai memasukan penis tegang nya ke dalam lubang Donghae yang sempit itu

"Aaiiisss ... Hyung" erang Kibum saat mulai kesusahan memasukan diri nya ke dalam rektum hangat nan sempit milik Donghae nya. Setelah penis nya masuk sempurna Kibum segera memompa nya dengan gerakan yang bisa di bilang cukup cepat

"Aaah... faster ...bu-bumie" Donghae mendesah tidak karuan saat kibum mulai membalik nya menjadi menungging dan menusuk-nusukan penis nya dengan dalam dan cepat dan semakin cepat

"Bummie ... bu-bummie " Donghae terus mendesah dan memanggil nama Kibum yang sedang meng in-out nya , Donghae mencengkram sprei di bawah nya dengan erat membuat sprei berantakan dan semakin berantakan

"sshh ... hyung kau semakin sempit saja" Kibum terus menusukan penis nya di hole Donghae sambil mengemut dan memberikan bercak merah di punggung putih nan mulus milik donghae ,tangan Kibum mengelus dan meraba punggung halus milik Donghae lalu terus turun menuju penis Donghae yang menegang dan perlu penetrasi tangan lincah nya

"Aah ... kau ...enghn .. yang semakin besar ... uhn ... bummie" Donghae mengerang keras saat Kibum semakin mempercepat gerakan penetrasi tangan nya dan penis besar nya

"Bummie ... aku tidak tahan lagi" erang Donghae yang memang sudah ingin mencapai puncak kenikmatan nya

"Together ...uh ... chagiya" Kibum semakin mempercepat gerakan nya serta gerakan tangan nya ,tak lama kemudian mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan mereka seraya meneriaki pasangan masing-masing

"huft ... melelah kan juga" ucap kibum di sela-sela mengatur nafas nya yang tinggal sedikit itu

"bagai mana kalau lagi" tawar Kibum pada Donghae yang juga sedang mengatur nafas nya

"sampai berapa ronde" tanya Donghae yang tertarik dengan penawaran Kibum

"sampai kau hamil" Jabaw Kibum dan langsung melompat menyerang Donghae dan kembali bermain dalam nikmat nya seks yang sering mereka lakukan

.

"Ck, kenapa mereka berisik sekali sih" ujar Siwon yang menutup kuping nya dengan Bantal sambil memeluk Hangeng, di dalam kamar sebelah kamar pasangan KiHae, mereka bermaksud menginap sehari di dorm suju sebelum pulang ke rumah orang tua Siwon

"Sudah tidur saja" Hangeng memeluk dan mengelus kepala Siwon bermaksud untuk menidur kan Siwon

"Aku jadi tegang, Geng bao bantu aku" Siwon memandang Hangeng yang setengah tertidur sambil meminta bantuan ke pada Hangeng

"Aku ngantuk, kerjakan saja sendiri" Hangeng menarik selimut untuk menutupi diri nya lalu kembali tertidur

"Ayolah Hyung" Siwon tidak patah semangat, dia terus berusaha merayu dan menggoda Hangeng agar mau membantu nya. Hangeng mulai terusik dengan segala gangguan maut dari Siwon

"KERJAKAN SENDIRI SANA" teriak Hangeng yang mulai emosi dengan Siwon yang terus mengganggu tidur nya, sedang kan Siwon hanya ber cengo ria melihat Hangeng yang berteriak dan kembali tertidur. Akhir nya dengan separuh hati Siwon menyelesaikan nya sendiri di dalam kamar mandi . ck ck ck kasihan Siwon

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akhir nya hari yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh kedua pasangan. Hari ini di mana mereka berdua akan mengucapkan sumpah setia sehidup-semati dan menyemat kan dua cincin yang akan mengikat mereka menjadi pasangan suami-istri

"ini pad nya terlalu besar" ucap Hangeng ke pada Disainer gaun pengantin yang akan di pakai nya saat dengan menikah dengan Siwon beberapa saat lagi

"Kalau begitu ,pakai yang ini saja" Disainer Kim mengeluarkan Silikon pad pada gaun Hangeng lalu memasukan silikon pad yang lebih kecil. Disainer itu menyuruh Hangeng memakai silikon pad agar dapat membuat dada Hangeng berisi saat memakai gaun dan memberikan lekukan agar terlihat asli

"Ehm ,tidak nyaman. Bagaimana kalau tidak usah memakai ini" Hangeng merasa sedikit risih saat memakai silikon pad yang di selipkan di gaun nya pengantin nya

"Tidak apa, lebih bagus begitu gege jadi kelihatan lebih sexy" ucap Jiwon yang sedari tadi melihat dan memperhati kan Hangeng yang sedang di persiapkan sebelum perikahan nya nanti. Hangeng hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Jiwon pada nya

"Apa tidak ada yang lebih tipis lagi" Hangeng bertanya kepada Desainer pribadi keluarga Choi itu

"Ini yang paling tipis" jawab Desainer Kim ke pada Hangeng yang mempout kan bibir nya

"Mari ,selanjut nya anda akan di rias" Disainer Kim mengajak Hangeng ke ruang rias untuk segera mendandani dan merias wajah Hangeng secantik mungkin ,Jiwon mengikuti desainer Kim dan calon kakak ipar nya itu ke ruang rias

Hangeng di rias dengan riasan yang tidak terlalu mencolok ,riasan Hangeng terkesan natural dan alami. Sangat cocok dengan Hangeng, membuat wajah putih bersih dan mulus milik Hangeng terlihat cantik, Jiwon melihat calon kakak ipar nya yang begitu cantik langsung meminta disainer Kim juga mendandani nya, dia tidak ingin kalah cantik dengan Hangeng

"Apakah aku juga harus memakai sepatu ber hak tinggi ini" Hangeng bertanya ke pada Jiwon dan disainer Kim sambil menunjuk sepatu kaca yang ada di hadapan nya

"Tentu saja anda harus memakai nya, anda harus terlihat cantik dan elegan, itu pesan dari Tuan Choi" jawab Disainer Kim ke pada Hangeng di dukung dengan anggukan dari Jiwon. Hangeng mengangguk lalu memakai sepatu kaca yang sudah di siap kan untuk nya itu

"Apa sudah siap, pengantin pria sudah menunggu" seorang kepala pelayan dari keluarga Choi masuk ke dalam ruangan hendak menjemput Hangeng menuju altar dan mengucapkan janji sehidup-semati bersama Siwon. Hangeng mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar menuju altar yang di sana sudah ada Siwon yang sedang menunggu nya

Hangeng membuka pintu di hadapan nya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam di iringi oleh Mr. Tan sang ayah, menuntun Hangeng menuju altar yang sudah ada Siwon yang tersenyum melihat Hangeng yang berjalan mendekat pada nya. Wajah Hangeng bersemu memerah melihat Siwon yang tersenyum pada nya. Sesampai nya Hangeng di altar dia langsung di sambut dengan lembut oleh Siwon. Hangeng dan Siwon saling berhadapan dan bertatapan

"Pengantin pria di persilahkan mengucapkan sumpah setia di pernikahan suci kalian ini" suruh pendeta yang ada di depan mereka, lalu Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan

"Aku Choi Siwon, menyambut Tan Hangeng sebagai istri ku, dan berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu setia dan mencintai nya, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam miskin maupun kaya,dalam sial maupun beruntung, akan selalu setia sebagai wajib sebagai wajib di perbuat oleh orang yang beriman kepada yesus kristus, sampai maut memisahkan kita" ucap Siwon dengan serius dan penuh keyakinan

"Apakah kau bersedia" tanya pendeta tersebut ke pada Hangeng

"Aku bersedia" jawab Hangeng lalu tersenyum lembut ke arah Siwon

"Silahkan menyemat kan kedua pasang cincin kepada pasangan masing-masing"

Siwon mengambil cincin pernikahan nya yang ada di dalam kotak hitam lalu memasangkan nya di jari manis Hangeng. Lalu Hangeng melakukan hal sama seperti Siwon, menyemat kan cincin pernikahan di jari manis milik Siwon. Siwon membuka tudung yang menutup wajah Hangeng lalu menunduk dan mencium bibir Hangeng lembut. Saling menyatukan rasa cinta di upacara pernikahan yang suci. Menyatukan kedua orang yang saling mencintai

.

Pesta pernikahan mereka sangat meriah, mulai dari melempar bunga, berbagai macam lomba, dan dansa antara Siwon dan Hangeng yang membuat para tamu undangan terkagum-kagum

.

Tidak terasa malam mulai menyelimuti kota seoul, dengan bulan yang terpampang indah menyinari seluruh kota seoul

"Hannie ,kau mau kita honeymoon di mana" Siwon bertanya pada Hangeng yang duduk di pangkuan nya di dalam mobil pengantin yang berjalan menuju kediaman megah keluarga Choi

"Terserah Wonnie aja enak nya di mana" jawab Hangeng sambil masih sibuk memainkan handphone milik Siwon yang ada di tangan nya

"Aiishh ... kenapa kau suka sekali memainkan hp ku" Siwon mengambil handphone nya dari tangan Hangeng, Hangeng yang tidak terima pekerjaan nya di ganggu langsung menyerobot kembali handphone milik Siwon. Siwon yang tidak mau mengalah kembali mengambil handphone nya di tangan Hangeng lalu menyembunyikan nya

"Sini kan hp nya" Hangeng meraba-raba badan Siwon untuk mencari handphone milik Siwon. Siwon menggeleng kan kepala nya

"Tidak akan, lagi pula untuk apa hp ku" tanya Siwon kepada Hangeng yang terus meraba-raba tubuh nya untuk mencari handphone milik nya

"Ayo cepat sini kan hp nya, aku Cuma mau melihat" jawab Hangeng yang berhenti meraba tubuh Siwon karena bosan mencari benda yang tidak kunjung dia temukan

"Atau jangan-jangan kau selingkuh, maka nya kau menyembunyikan hp mu" ujar Hangeng menuduh Siwon

"Apa"

"Benarkan"

"Tentu saja tidak Hannie" Siwon mencubit hidung mancung Hangeng sampai memerah

"Ahk appo, kalau begitu sini kan hp nya" Hangeng memegangi hidung nya lalu menjulurkan tangan nya meminta handphone Siwon. Siwon bukan nya memberikan handphone nya dia malah menarik tengkuk Hangeng lalu mencium nya dan melumat bibir Hangeng yang di lapisi lipstick berwarna pink. Hangeng tidak melawan Siwon ,malah memeluk leher Siwon dan memperdalam ciuman mereka

.

"Di mana kita" tanya Hangeng ke pada Siwon yang menggendong nya sambil berjalan ke dalam rumah yang cukup besar bergaya modern

"Surprise, Hannie ini hadiah untuk mu" jawab Siwon sambil terus berjalan menuju kamar utama di rumah itu

"Hadiah ?"

"Aku pernah bilang kita akan sering bertemu kan, inilah maksud ku, mulai sekarang kita akan berbahagia berdua di sini, juga bersama buah hati kita" Siwon membuka pintu kamar di kediaman baru nya dan Hangeng, lalu menidurkan Hangeng di kasur dan menindih nya

"Gomawo wonnie " Hangeng mengelus wajah Siwon yang sedang memandangi nya

"Its all for you" Siwon mencium lembut bibir Hangeng, lalu menggigit dan melumat nya. Semakin memperdalam ciuman nya menjelajah menelusuri dan berbagi salivah dengan Hangeng ,Hangeng membuka dasi kupu-kupu Siwon lalu membuka jas hitam Siwon dan melempar nya ke sembarang arah. Ciuman Siwon mulai turun ke dagu lalu turun menuju leher putih mulus milik Hangeng , Siwon menjlat dan menggigit leher nya lalu menghisap nya kuat

"Ngh ... ungh" desah Hangeng saat Siwon semakin menghisap dan menggigit leher nya sehingga tercap tanda merah yang ungkin tidak akan mudah hilang begitu saja, Hangeng membuka kancing kemeja Siwon di sela-sela Siwon yang sedang menikmati leher putih nya

"Uhh... buka" Hangeng menarik-narik kemeja Siwon bermaksud untuk membuka nya, Siwon menurut membuka kemeja putih nya lalu kembali menyerang Hangeng. Tangan putih Siwon mengelus dan meraba paha mulus Hangeng di ballik gaun nya lalu semakin memaju kan tangan nya menuju area tersensitif milik Hangeng ,lalu mengelus dan meremas penis Hangeng di balik celana dalam putih nya

"Ngh ... ah ...lagih" Hangeng semakin menekan tangan Siwon di penis tegang nya ,Siwon tersenyum dan kembali meremas nya dengan kuat

"Uuuhk ... " Hangeng menutup mulut nya dengan tangan nya lalu berlari ke dalam kamar mandi, Siwon memandang Hangeng dengan heran

"Hueeeek ..." Hangeng memuntah kan semua isi perut nya di wastafel kamar mandi. Membuka sarung tangan putih nya lalu membasuh tangan dan mulut nya

"Seperti nya malam pengantin kita harus di tunda ya" Siwon memijat tengkuk Hangeng yang kembali kembali memuntah kan isi perut nya

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tidak terasa masa kehamilan Hangeng sudah memasuki bulan ke 3. Hangeng mengambil cuti selama hamil, Mual-mual dan pusing Hangeng mulai berkurang, nafsu makan Hangeng meningkat dan jadi lebih mudah lelah. Dan selama itu Siwon harus rela menahan hasrat nya untuk menyentuh Hangeng karena kadang Hangeng kesal sendiri melihat Siwon dan kadang sampai menjambak-jambak rambut Siwon. Masa mengidam nya Hangeng pun di mulai membuat Siwon harus rela dan menuruti semua permintaan Hangeng.

Siwon menghempas kan diri nya di sofa ruang keluarga rumah nya. Hangeng memandang Siwon yang duduk di sebelah nya

"Wonnie, kenapa pulang nya malam sekali" Hangeng memijat bahu Siwon yang duduk di sebelah nya

"Ne, tadi shuting nya banyak sekali"

"Wonnie, aku ingin melakukan 'itu' " Hangeng memeluk Siwon dari belakang sambil membuka kancing vest hitam Siwon

"Aku lelah Hannie" Siwon menyingkir kan tangan Hangeng yang mulai membuka kancing kemeja nya

"Pokok nya aku mau 'itu' Wonnie" Hangeng mengelus dada bidang Siwon lalu semakin ke bawah dan mengelus penis Siwon di balik celana hitam nya

"Jika itu mau mu" Siwon langsung menindih Hangeng lalu mencium dan melumat bibir sexy istri nya itu, Hangeng tersenyum lalu mengalung kan tangan nya di leher Siwon. Lumayan pikir Siwon yang akhir nya bisa dapat jatah yang sudah lama tidak dia dapat kan

"Siwon jangan tindih anak kita" Hangeng mendorong tubuh Siwon yang menindih nya total membuat nya susah bernafas. Siwon yang sadar langsung menjauh kan diri nya lalu mengelus perut Hangeng yang mulai membesar walau masih terlihat rata

"Maaf baby appa hilaf" ujar Siwon sambil mengelus perut Hangeng lalu menaik kan kaus putih Hangeng sebatas dada lalu mulai mencium dan menjilati puting Hangeng yang mulai menegang

"Ahh ... Wonnie langsung saja" Hangeng menarik leher Siwon menghadap pada nya lalu kembali mencium Siwon. Siwon menurut lalu melorot kan celana Hangeng serta dalaman nya lalu melempar nya asal di saat Siwon telah mempersiap kan diri nya di tiba-tiba Hangeng mendorong nya

"Ada apa lagi Hannie chagi" tanya Siwon yang bingung dengan ulah Hangeng

"Aku sudah tidak menginginkan nya lagi" ujar Hangeng polos lalu mengambil celana dan underware nya dan segera memakai nya

"Hah, jadi bagai mana dengan ku" tanya Siwon yang melotot melihat Hangeng menguap lalu memasuki kamar mereka berdua

"Aku mengantuk, lain kali saja ya" Siwon menatap kepergian Hangeng, lalu meratapi nasib nya, nasib nya dengan junior nya yang menegang

"Sabar Siwon, istrimu sedang hamil, jadi banyak cobaan nya"nasehat Siwon ke pada diri nya sendiri lalu berdiri dan menuju ke kamar milik nya dan Hangeng untuk menyusul sang istri ke alam mimpi

Siwon menaiki tempat tidur sepelan mungkin, berusaha agar sang istri tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran nya, lalu meanrik selimut untuk menutupi diri nya dan Hangeng

"Siwonnie" panggil Hangeng lembut

"Ne" jawab Siwon sambil mengelus punggung Hangeng pelan

"Peluk aku dan anak mu" jawab Hangeng pelan sangat pelan, mungkin karena dia sudah sangat lelah. Siwon tersenyum dan dengan senang hati menjulurkan tangan nya lalu mendekap istri nya dan anak nya ke dalam pelukan nya

.

.

.

Tbc or end

.

.

.

**Yaaaah lagi-lagi di chap ini pendek banget, maaf ya reader, udah update lama, ff nya pendek lagi, habis mau gimana lagi, otak author sungguh lah eror jadi fic buatan nya jadi ikutan eror deh, maaf ya kalau di chap ini tidak memuaskan, sekali lagi maaf kan saya buat reader yang udah nunggu-nunggu *Bowing* **

**Segitu aja dulu ya **

**See you ^_^/**


End file.
